Flying
by thkq1997
Summary: A Small moment in the war [ One- Shot ]


** Flying **

**A/N : Sorry for my grammars, carry on, this is from where you know it, they just fits.**

There were so many things that Ahsoka can complaint about her master, every time they got into trouble, it seem that something will help them, eventually, they will escape from death.

And Anakin just felt happy about that, is his plan they got out of trouble, sure, if it not include crashing than Skywalker can't sleep that night, seriously, his plans always include crashing, but not this time, as they were running from an explosion behind them in a floating rocks.

This planet was full of wonders, even the creature were all having wings, ground that levitate in mid air as its they define gravity, and sometime, water from those hidden crack from those rock coming out, like a rocket about to take flight, and the creature howling echoed in the air, and the wind just keep blowing.

And Rex wanted to cried, always, when he know the speeder they took here has been luckily shot down by some lucky droids, if those speeder exploded, than that's only mean one thing, and Rex was crying inside his mind.

His General is going to '' Improvised ''.

And seeing the grin on the Commander's face made Rex wanted to faint.

The General is not smiling this time, no, if he smile, Rex might still live to see a battle tomorrow, but if the smile is on Ahsoka's face, then Skywalker had no clue how to get out of this, but his padawan does.

Rex made the calculation, thinking every way to prepare himself for the worst, he could count those time when they ''improvised'' and then he was flying.

Or falling

Or crashing, that's classic.

He wonders what's next.

He is going to see Coric soon, maybe after this, or maybe never ever again, he is not afraid of death, sure he was a clone, but for real, he was afraid of his Commanding officers.

''It's a dead end '' Anakin shouted, while deflecting bolts while looking across to see his Padawan.

Suddenly Ahsoka just shivered, and jumped a bit, like she felt something strong, and grin at her Master and Rex.

''Jump!'' She shouted

''Where?, What's down there?'' Anakin shot back

''Just trust me this time ok?, Jump!'' She shouted again, and let herself dive head first into the open space below, while her master looking happily but some worries, and Rex was ready to meet his ultimate doom, while seeing Ahsoka falling into the unending space below.

Skywalker was worried, yes, but he is not worried about dying, he just need to make sure that there is going be a crash.

But somehow, seeing the landscape around him made Rex soothing about falling, as the mysterious fog surround the void below, and the rocket made out of rock with water dripping out of its crack below its base, and the creature flying in packs in formations that was always exotic to watch.

But his eyes were suddenly shocked, when he just realized he just landed into something, something large and have…wings

And it's a living thing, so this time Rex can breathe in relive because he knows Skywalker will not going to crash anything this time, and he sits back, and enjoyed the flight.

Ahsoka landed right next to her master, on the back of a creature with wings, she sensed them when they are about to jump, and catch this pack of flyer in time for a safe escaped.

''See?, I told you!'' Ahsoka said satisfied and waiting for an answered from a smiling master.

''Ok, Snips, you told me'' And Skywalker said happily, while holding on to the majestic beast that unknowingly save his life.

Black and orange skinned, with two large horns on its head and reptile's eyes with its tail shaped like a spear pointing backward.

And its back with a numbers of scales running along its back, like a blade – shaped creature, and more dangerous, Ahsoka was standing up on its back.

''What are you doing Ahsoka?, get down!'' Anakin shouted with the wind passing, blurring his voice and made it part of the wind that flow through Ahsoka's lekku.

But this one time, as both men were sitting in one of creature beside her, looking at her with awe in their eyes, a Togruta with lekku flying in the wind, and her red skin tone brighten up in the grey and greenish landscape, with the fog passing making her like a goddess, with her smile and her devious grin she walked.

She just like a walking firework ready to explode in the right time, a festival of red color before both of the men's eyes, with some green blend with white on her lekku and her marking, making her maybe more shiner than the sun on this planet, and when she walked, only Skywalker's shout was heard in the winds, but Ahsoka didn't care, as she step in its back with grace and balance, she leapt.

Holding both of their breath while watching her leapt from her creature's back to another, while hanging out her arms to keep her balance, and her grin just got wider and Anakin shout louder, her padawan's braid flying freely in the current of wind.

She jumped.

But not forward, but downward, and Rex was suddenly holding all of his breath and his eyes searching for her, while a hand touch his shoulder and Rex look back to see a grinning face of his commanding officer.

Luckily Rex was in his helmet, or she will saw him dropping his jaw in his mind, only a smile in his helmet.

And the creature suddenly turn to glide with the mercy of the wind and the sound of the water dropping down from up their head felt refreshing.

They were passing a floating waterfall that these creatures decide to glide through, and the yelp from Ahsoka and the surprised ''ooff'' from Anakin and Rex.

And took the moment when it glide, Ahsoka took the chance, and walks on its wing like a master, leapt from Rex's wing she jumped down again, with a mid air spin she disappear in the tangled formation of the pack.

And reappear with another flying ahead of the pack, like a submarine she raises from the head in the current of the sky.

And Skywalker shout was no more to be heard, as he enjoyed watching his Padawan idiotism's moves in a back of flying creatures, defying even gravity itself, but she was known for her fearlessness, so Skywalker can only be proud at what his Padawan had become.

A strong and brave woman and a great commanding officer for Rex and his men to follow, and Rex thought the same, of a fearless Jedi, to a young and happy woman flying through the cold air of the floating rock's planet.

Maybe she can't be two at the same time, but now, there was no green light on her hands, but only a young girl playing around with her flying creatures.

And maybe, Rex was happy that this time, he landed safely.

And Anakin Skywalker will not be sleeping tonight.


End file.
